Simon in sushi land
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: alice in wonderland crack of simon being alice in the land of sushi, yum!-the kappalord C:


**Simon in sushi land c:**

One day, Simon was working selling sushi and persuading forcing people to eat at his sushi place, with his partner octopus Dennis.

When suddenly, he spotted a black rabbit hopping around. He decided to follow it for it to become sushi.

When the rabbit suspected he was chasing him holding a butcher knife, he ran.

"Come, back! little bunny friend! I only want to make you into sushi, for happy customers!"

and then the octopus never found his partner again.

Anyways, when he catched up, the rabbit said "hi ne~! bye ne~! I'm late I'm late ne~!" The rabbit laughed too.

Simon said "come back little bunny!" in his thick Russian accent.

When the rabbit reached a hole and burrowed down.

Simon kept following, untill when he went into the rabbit hole, it was rather deeper than he expected.

As he fell, he yelled while he was still a few metres near the hole.

"EAT MY SUUUSSHHHIIIIIIII..."

With a thud on the floor. Simon found himself in a giant room. "Owww" :C

"Ahhh, where is that little bunny."

He picks up his knife, and then heads for a door, where the rabbit went through that closed behind him.

Opening it, he finds another door.

"What?"

Then he opens the next door.

He found another door smaller than before. wat :C

"Eugh, how many doors can be next?"

Then there was a door that was too small for him to get through.

"How does bunny get through so many doors?" he punched the doors left because he was tried of opening them.

When he finally budged through the door. He was now in a room. "empty room" it said.

"Where I go now?" Simon thought deeply. "Ah-ha!" the last door closed with a bunny's tail behind it.

He noticed one final door and sighed. "Bunny better be here.."

Then he turned the knob. "Wooah!" said the door. Simon jumped in the air :O

"What the hell? a talking door? Ok, me need to get through to make bunny into sushi ok?"

" Oh, well. I can't. You seem to be a bit too big to get through." the door of love said.

"How can I get through?" :C

"Well, there's a cup of tea over there, drink it. And you'll shrink." Seiji explained.

"Where you come from.." So, Simon walked to the cup of tea on the table that MAGICALLY appear from dust bunnies, and reads: "drink me" on the cup in black marker.

"Okays." Hot tea for good sushi.

As Simon sipped the tea, he shrunk immediately, "Woah. I do get tiny."

And so, Simon walked to the door, and tried opening it.

"What? why it no work?" :C

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm locked." the door of love sure is smug. C:

Simon was sad. xC

"That great then.." Simon rolled his eye balls eoe

"But, don't worry, there should be a key up there"

A key appeared magically on the table were the cup was.

"What? why you no tell me before?" Simon was like wat. "Euugh. Me need to find bunny fast." :C

But, it was too high for reach, untill Simon noticed some sushi on the ground, "Oooh! I can use this!"

It said: "eat me" "I can use for happy customer, but I will eat it."

As Simon munched on, he began to grow, "What the hell? what is this place?" he wondered so.

"Oooh, a love giant! ha!" the door began to chuckle, and laugh. How does door laugh like that.

"That not nice.. Woh ho ho ho!" Simon was crying! and his tears were ginormous! it started flooding the room.

"Oh, don't cry, it was just a joke." Simon kept crying and ignored him. "Oh, please stop!"

Seiji noticed the bottle, and the room was nearly flooded. Salty yummy tears everywhere.

"The teeeawwae the tweeewwaa..." The door's mouth was full of tears. Of love.

Simon quickly noticed, he stopped crying, and drank the tea untill it was all gone.

Then. He was now inside the cup. He got through the hole lock, in the cup. And now was in a sea of his tears.

"Woah, me cry too much. Where I go now?" Simon just also realized that he was in a frilly dress! "I pretty no?" c:

Just then, a yellow dodo bird sat on a crow's feet whose head was floating on the water and another birdy pushing the dodo's fluffy bottom.

Singing nonsense with an umbrella above his head.

"Excuse me, where am I going now." The dodo bird kept singing.

"Hello! me talking to you!"

Eventually, a bunch of creatures started dancing and singing as well. "What? why I get ignored."

The creatures pushed Simon in the circle, and forced him to dance.

"I do not like to dance! I must get bunny!"

"But, you must dance! you'll never get dry that way!" the dodo bird, named Masaomi said.

"But, dodo thing, I must get to bunny quickly. I cannot keep dance." Simon was still pushed by a crow. another wave crashed by, wetting them all again.

"Oh, come on! you'll never know! keep circling!" Kida had a fire for himself, getting much drier than the others.

"I cannot!" Simon says :C

But, the dodo bird was the only one getting dry from the fire. Not listening. How smug of him.

While forced dancing, he saw the rabbit on an umbrella spinning around, onto shore.

"Little bunny!" He stopped dancing, and ran for the bunny.

"Dance was nice, but I need bunny." He magically appeared with his butcher knife again, and ran to the bunny,

"please wait! I make death less painful!" Simon bargained

"Ooh, my whiskers, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late ne~!" Izaya the white rabbit of evil sung.

The rabbit ran into the great deep forest. Of doom.

Simon lost track of the rabbit and vanished.

"God, damn it. I lost bunny. I better keep finding." Simon announced to no one.

Simon went into the forest, and kept walking and walking.

All of a sudden, he found a dead-end.

"Aw, I am lost. Again." Simon was sad. again. "Not again."

Simon kept wandering, and wandering back, down and up, untill, he found behind a big log, two sticks of hairs that sticking out.

"What? I should look." When Simon was about to approach it, two sisters with matching drawn pants jumped away from the logs and in front of Simon.

"Woah! they alive?" Simon jumped for life and clinged to a tree truck.

"Hi! I'm Mairu-dee!" a girl with braids of hair said with a goofy smile.

"I am Kururi-dum.." this girl was beside her, not as loud. I like this one more. Simon thought.

" Ok, that nice. But, I need to catch bunny" Simon unclinged from tree, the tree was now sad that he leave :C

As Simon walked past them, they grabbed Simon and put him on the log.

"Stop! I must get bunny!"

"Oh, but not yet! how about some entertainment?" Mairu said as her pounced, jumped and danced.

"Uhh. No." ._.

"Well, you must!" C:

"Let us tell you the story of Shizou and the potato!" (reference to Shizou and the potatoe story c:)

"Ounce there was a Shizou and a potato who were friends, untill an evil man stole him. And then Shizou tried getting him back." Mairu jumped in glee. "Heeehee~"

"The horse man passed by and laughed. Then the ki-buggy ate his tomato, and the evil man give Shizou his potato and Shizou give tomato to him!" wat.

" But, Shinra got threw by Shizou onto a car. And Shinra was not very happy. Anri the boob girl cut people and everyone was a love zombie, then Kappa lord saved and cleansed them all.

"Untill, Saiji came and ate Celty's toes, and then bad things happen, again." Kururi said.

I no understand this. Simon thought

" Then the Buddha came and used his Buddha beam to make everyone happy on crack.." Kururi explained pointing to the sky.

"Everyone was happy except for Mika. Then Shizou and potato live together peacefully. The end! ... :D" they, well only Mairu shouted..

"I do not understand any of that. Well, I must go." Simon said getting up from the log with a chainsaw that appeared in hand. "Where this come from.. Oh well."

"But, wait! you must hear the story of washing machine!" Mairu shouts. they both pulled Simon back to the log of stories.

"Okies then." as they said the story, Simon sneaked away from them. "Heheheee I am a ninja." c:

Later on, he came upon a very neat house.

"Hmm.. could bunny be in here?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.. C:**


End file.
